A radiosensitizer is a drug that makes tumor cells more sensitive to radiation therapy. One of the major limitations of radiotherapy is that the cells of solid tumors become deficient in oxygen. Solid tumors can outgrow their blood supply, causing a low-oxygen state known as hypoxia. Oxygen is a potent radiosensitizer, increasing the effectiveness of a given dose of radiation by forming DNA-damaging free radicals. Tumor cells in a hypoxic environment may be 3 times more resistant to radiation damage than those in a normal oxygen environment.